Talk:Vayne/@comment-141.241.100.104-20130208075955/@comment-24.86.233.69-20130216213949
She doesn't need Arpen runes, LW and her W proc should be more than enough to shred the enemy team's HP and armor. Level R whenever possible, and max Q first so you can tumble a lot more often. I wouldn't max W early on unless you're laning against someone like Urgot or someone who has a ridiculous amount of HP in lane. Never max E first. That was my biggest mistake when I first started playing Vayne. It's true that Vayne struggles a lot in lane phase, but try to get some free tumbles or W proc if possible when the enemy is last hitting. It's easy to AA then tumble away to safety. Don't look to condemn someone into wall unless you know for sure you can kill that person, otherwise you will become OOM. Condemn takes up almost half your mana pool early on. To make laning phase easier for Vayne, she works best with a support who can help peel or CC the enemy. Lulu can protect and have the enemy think twice before pouncing on you once she hits 6. Taric can stun the enemy from initiating and can heal you up. Alistar is one of my personal favourites because his kit synegizes with Vayne's E fairly well and can be used to stop fights. Alistar's headbutt-pulv combo can easily buy you enough time to re-position for an easy condemn to the wall. Never try to fight a Caitlyn, Graves, Draven, Corki, Tristana, Miss Fortune unless you have your ultis, your support is ready, and all of your summoners are up, AND you are ahead/even in items. These ADCs counter Vayne pretty hard and you can't outdamage then in lane phase. Wait until mid-late game where you start outscaling. Ask for help from mid lane or jungler (nicely please, you don't want to piss off your jungler.) Against Ashe or Varus bring cleanse, don't fight until you are 100% sure Ashe will not crit you with her passive. Tumble away from Varus Q, since it's predictable. Against Ezreal if you play correctly you can outdamage him. It's entirely skill match up. Don't let him get free Q's on you, otherwise you will lose lane. Hide behind minis and you should be able to outdamage him fairly quickly. Look for trades with your W and Q if he misses his initial Q on you. Against Twitch or Kog, it's a farm war lane phase, and neither side should die unless the support is able to make plays or the jungler catches someone. You beat Sivir in lane, but keep an eye for ricochet and her boomerang. She can easily wittle you down if you poor positioning. A doran's blade or 2 and vamp scepter will help a lot since they give Hp and sustain. Always have HP pots with you. Play passive in lane unless you know help is coming, then start baiting. TL;DR Farm Farm Farm early, don't look for kills unless enemy derps and overextends and jungler is coming. You outscale almost all the AD's as long as you don't fall too far behind. AD reds and Quints, don't use ArmorPen so you can last hit easier. Don't play Vayne if 1. Team comp can't protect Vayne or can't help her get the tanks off of her 2. Your support is someone like Leona, Blitz. They can't protect you that well early. 3. You want/need to win early. Run flash and cleanse/exhaust. Q>E>W>Q Level R at 6 11 16, Max Q first, Max W then Max E. Boots/3 pots> Dorans > Vamp Scepter > Berserkers > BT > PD > Here on build IE/LW/Warmogs/GA/QSS depending on what you need most at the moment. Upgrade boots to furor whenever you have the spare gold and when you need to start kiting in teamfights after you finish BT and PD.